


the thing about trying to disappear for good

by Torchicpox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, Soft Russia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: America has a list on what to do to disappear for good. It's well thought of (he thought about it all night long), and he thinks, it'd be easier still to follow.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	the thing about trying to disappear for good

America has a list on what to do to disappear for good. It's well thought of (he thought about it all night long), and he thinks, it'd be easier still to follow.

**_First_ **

Don't you ever look back. Because then you'd see the faces of people you love being happy, and it'd hurt yet fill you with longing.

**_Second_ **

If you look back, absolutely do not, and I mean it, do not, ever look at the one person who looks at you like you mean something. Because that's clearly bullshit and you won't want to screw your own chance of running away just because a pretty boy gives you the eyes.

**_Third_ **

Take the fastest and most inconspicuous jet you can immediately get your hands on, before anyone else realise how you've been inching towards your jet from god knows when, and _don't_ , _don't forget your own password_ or hesitate too much. Plus if the stupid Russian catches you before you manages to fly your jet far far away above the clouds and the crowd, try to shake him off. Seriously, don't just stand there like an idiot while he drags you away to join the festivities with an equally stupid smile.

**_Fourth_ **

In the case where you get dragged off and conned into dancing a slow waltz with a stupidly big boy with too gentle hands, at least try to not step on his feet. And if you can't help it, at least try to not fall for his goofy smile everytime you step on his feet, and he let you off with an indulgent smile.

**_Fifth_ **

When his hand starts to inch lower, and he starts to make the move on you, push with all your might and run away as fast as your legs is capable of. Push away your own pilot and fly your own jet to the most remote location of Antarctica, and dig a hole to die there. 

**_Sixth_ **

If he happens to be capable of manhandling you off your jet before you even manage to fly a feet off the ground, at least try to put up a fight. Like seriously, don't just freeze like an idiot while he tries to climb an ascending jet with an almost murderous pissed off look in his eyes.

**_Seventh_ **

If all else fails and you do end up as a crazy Russian's captive...

Well…

...at least he loves you ? ( _disregarding the totally invasive and creepy way he goes about loving you_ )

\---

At night, locked in Russia's tight embrace, America looked back at the well-thought list he made. It's really... not well-thought at all. Oh, well.


End file.
